Specimen analysis that analyzes components contained in specimens, such as blood or urine, collected from living bodies is widely performed in the field of clinical tests, and, recently, specimen analysis devices that automatically perform specimen analysis are used.
US2009/050821A1 discloses an in-urine physical component analysis device for measuring physical components contained in urine. According to the in-urine physical component analysis device described in US2009/050821A1, a sucked urine specimen is divided into two aliquots, wherein a diluting solution and a first staining reagent that stains membranes are mixed with one of the aliquots to prepare a measurement sample for measuring relatively large in-urine physical components, such as red blood cells, white blood cells, epithelial cells, and casts, and this measurement sample is subjected to optical measurement, so that red blood cells, white blood cells, epithelial cells, casts, and the like are analyzed, whereas a diluting solution and a second staining reagent that stains nucleic acids are mixed with the other aliquot to prepare a measurement sample for measuring bacteria that are smaller than other in-urine physical components, and this measurement sample is subjected to optical measurement, so that bacteria are analyzed.
Analysis results of in-urine physical components are used to estimate which point in the kidneys and the urinary tract is abnormal, and analysis of in-urine physical components is widely performed as important screening tests. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvement in the precision of analysis performed by in-urine physical component analysis devices.